


Selfie

by syntheticvision



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Fingering, Mildly Dubious Consent, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticvision/pseuds/syntheticvision
Summary: As a trophy wife, you enjoy anonymous attention while Thor is on a business trip.Or at least, you think it’s anonymous.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Selfie

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

_Come on baby, show me your face. Just a little selfie._

The black Joan balconette bra you ordered from Agent Provocateur was purposely ordered a cup size too small, breasts straining against the fabric.

An anonymous tease.

Harmless but you got a kick out of the comments, the heart eye emojis and the random numbers to text back. You never had any plans to reach out but the lust was delicious, snaking heat to your core with every dirty text.

Your wedding ring sat in its black velvet box, waiting to be worn once you heard the door open downstairs. You crossed your legs, one over the other and snapped another picture, getting your black Louboutin heels in the shot.

_Fuck, that’s beautiful._

The compliments were nice. The ego boost was even better. You’d been blessed with curves. Especially that nice, round curve of your ass that made people do a double take and with enough sit ups, you achieved that nice little valley down your toned stomach. It was all aesthetics, knowing your best angles. It was nice to go for a run, keep in shape and take your fair share of selfies in the golden hours.

It was even better when you shared them.

That’s where the real thrill was.

Sure, you could send them to him but there was something about a stranger getting a picture of you, face unseen that made you excited. A little bit of danger if the camera revealed too much. You had a rule of no pictures above the neck. In fact, you took it one step further, stopping before your shoulders, where a small tattoo of a hammer and a thunderbolt was fixed on your skin.

It was enough of an identifying mark that would get you into some trouble if word got out that his trophy wife was doing something like this. Not to mention his jealous streak. That alone should have been enough for you to not continue.

You'd been adamant on keeping your figure, avoiding any discussion of what the future held. He didn't particularly like that you brushed off his want to expand your family from two to three - maybe three or four - more than that if he had his way.

No, this was much more fun. Addictive in a way, the way complete strangers would respond to you and urge you on. You got a high that not even he could provide.

_Lemme see your tits._

You'd toyed with the idea of going topless, the first step in a tumbling descent that you were not entirely sure you would come back from. It was the gateway, teetering on the edge of full on close up shots. You'd seen some of the ones who had taken the plunge, legs spread wide. Those type of pictures turned into obsession. You'd done your homework to know that a fall from grace would be swift if people could put two and two together.

This was your favorite way to kill your boredom. You snapped two more pictures, your legs crossed behind you as you laid out over a pillow. Perhaps tomorrow you would wear the thigh high socks that had been highly requested.

Time was beginning to tick away and you rolled yourself off the bed, hearing the sound of the key in the door. You pulled on a pair of shorts and t-shirt, silencing your phone amid the notifications that had come in since your last picture.

You had reached the bottom of the steps right as the door opened. Big and strong, his arms drew you into an embrace, the familiar feel of his calloused hands sliding down your back and down the globes of your ass before he picked you up, your legs wrapping around his waist as he kissed you. It was hungry and ravenous, almost as if he could never get enough.

Your fingers massaged his scalp through his dirty blond hair as he sighed against the middle of your neck.

“What have you been up to today, hmm?” His deep voice vibrated against your throat.

“This and that. How was your business trip?” There was always a little hint of guilt when he asked you that question.

“Too long,” he answered, his voice taking on a hint of amusement. “Got some good news, actually. We can discuss it over dinner.”

Your legs dangled over Thor’s lap as you took a bite of pad thai while he rubbed your thigh slowly, placing his beer on the table next to him by the couch.

“You know the hotel I was staying at had a wifi outage. Outrageous right? The amount of money I pay to stay there. It got to the point where I had to go out and get my own adapter. When I finally had service, I was invested in this show I’d been watching on my laptop and it seemed familiar.” Thor looked deep in thought before reaching for his beer where he downed it in one big gulp. “Then I realized I knew exactly where I’d seen it.”

He scrolled through his phone and paused, flipping the phone around to you.

On the display was the black Joan balconette bra, the one you were wearing underneath the thin t-shirt that was currently keeping your heart from pounding out of your chest. He scrolled to another picture, a shot of you laying on the bed, legs crossed with the thin material of your panties showcasing your ass and the black Louboutin heels.

He studied your face as you tried to breathe, the pad thai forgotten on the coffee table.

“Where’s your wedding ring, honey?”

Your eyes snapped to your bare finger. He had an iron grip on your thigh as your lips moved to try to explain.

“Thor, I -”

“Choose your next words wisely, sweetheart.”

His expression was dark, his jaw clenching as he waited for your answer, his phone tossed on the table with a loud clatter.

“It’s upstairs,” you managed to choke out before you were flipped onto your back, his hand at your neck that applied a gentle but threatening enough pressure. Tears welled in your eyes as he clicked his tongue, shaking his head as he looked down at you.

“Showing off what’s mine?” he growled, your legs up against his waist as you tried to shake your head. There were no excuses to be given, your mind blank as you tried to think of something to say.

“It’s not -”

“Not what? Not what it looks like? Taking selfies to show complete strangers? You like other men looking at your body?”

He leaned down to kiss you softly, a smirk appearing across his face. Deceiving, the way it was so gentle.

“I work so hard to make sure you have everything you want, don’t I?”

His free hand rested near your head, the roped muscles of his bicep under his tight blue shirt flexing under the material.

“Y-yes,” you admitted, a tear rolling down your cheek. You were in trouble, you saw the look in his eyes, the way he kept you docile with a single press on your neck. Soft so that you could still breathe but submissive enough that you knew better than to try to lift your head.

“And this is how I get rewarded.”

“Thor, please.” Your plea came out as a whimper before he pulled you up and onto his lap, straddling him while you felt his eyes on you.

“Let me see what I’ve been paying for. Take off your shirt.”

Your fingers found the end of your shirt, pulling it over your shoulders and head before you dropped it to the ground. His eyes roamed over the bra and your chest, leaning forward to brush his mouth against the fabric that was tight against your breasts.

“Looks expensive.”

His big hand reached for the thin fabric between the cups of your bra, pulling it quickly and hard enough for the straps to snap as it fell down in front of you in shreds as a gasp of surprise slipped out of your mouth.

With a satisfied smile at his new view, he smirked, tossing the scraps of material away.

“But no match for me.”

At the look in his eyes, you tried to cover yourself but he held your wrists down at your sides.

“Don’t you think I should get my own little show?”

He was hard underneath you, making you squirm on his lap.

“Have those pretty tits bounce while you’re on my cock? I’m owed that, at least.”

He pulled you toward him, his mouth traveling down the valley of your breasts before he latched onto your hardened nipple, his teeth grazing against your sensitive skin. Your hips moved forward under the hot and hard weight between your legs.

Your nipple was clamped between his teeth and you let out a hiss of pain, arms still anchored down. His lips rolled over on your skin, goosebumps trailing down your arms amid the spike of warmth down your back. Your head fell back with a moan as he continued to draw your skin into his mouth.

With every movement of his mouth, you bucked your hips against him, stifling your breath at the sensation underneath you, dragging against your clit, even under the few pieces of clothing between you.

“When I’m done with you, they’ll know who you belong to.”

His voice vibrated in your ear, your flesh throbbing gently with every mark he was leaving. Regardless, even if the marks materialized or not, you’d feel them. The thought of that ownership, the ones that could appear on your skin or the indentations of his teeth that were currently sinking at the base of your neck, urged you to move faster.

You were close, straining against the tip of his cock that you kept bumping against, the wetness that was trapped between your underwear and shorts making a fluid friction that continued to build. So close to coming, the pressure boiling until he flipped you onto your knees.

“Nn’Thor. Please,” you begged, the frustration of not being allowed to chase your orgasm to fruition making you tear up.

The tiny terry shorts you wore were pulled down roughly, down past your hips and thighs, past your knees without any help from you. The coolness of the room hit your wet underwear.

“Soaked through,” Thor commented with a low snicker. “A matching set. That must have been expensive.”

The matching panty you wore had a thin band, no match for his strength as he ripped off. You’d liked that set, which now laid in tatters next to you on the carpet. You’d stared at the pile on the ground, your mind remembering the angle of how you’d posed for a selfie in that pretty bra.

“Mourning your little outfit?”

His large hands were placed on the globes of your ass, spreading them apart before you heard the sound, the pain registering on your flesh as his hand connected with your bare skin. Your breath caught in your throat, fingers gripping the couch cushion.

“How many more do you have upstairs, hmm? Two? Three? Speak up, honey.”

Your cunt clenched in reply, more wetness flooding between your thighs at his voice and the heat of his hand.

“Five.” It came out as a whisper, the admission that you’d been so happy to keep a secret.

“Five more then. Get you nice and tender for what I’m about to do to you.”

The second and third don’t hurt as much as they shock you, one on either side as a breath rises from your chest with each connection of his hand to your body.

The fourth and fifth make the tears in your eyes overflow, your ass on fire as it throbbed from the amount of strikes it received.

Two fingers drifted from your inner thighs to your folds, pressing inside as you whined in response, pushing your hips out in an effort to take more of him inside.

“Dripping wet. Do you send them pictures of you like this too?”

“Mm’no,” you protested, his fingers withdrawing.

You looked back at him in anticipation of what was next, his fingers shiny with your juices as he moved his fingers back and forth, a trail of your fluid stringing between them.

“Open.”

Your core shook as he leaned over, the heavy and hot long weight of his cock between your ass as his fingers pushed into your mouth. You licked them clean, sucking them gently while you rocked back and forth against him. He removed his fingers, a line of saliva dripping down your lips and onto your chin.

“Is that why you take off your wedding ring? Make them think they have a chance?”

The tip of his cock pressed against your entrance, slipping in slowly as you whined against the pillow.

“Giving them false hope that they’d get a chance to fuck what is mine?”

As he reached the hilt of you, you tried to breathe at what was to come. Your hips were pulled toward him, effectively crushing whatever breath you were holding. No matter how many times he’d fucked you, you were never prepared for how big he was in both width and length.

When he pulled back for a moment and pushed back inside, you were met with another slap on your ass.

“Who you belong to?”

“You.” The confirmation slipped from your lips as he thrust deeper inside, setting a brutal pace. Every single stroke from the angle you were in felt like it was happening for the first time, the pain mixing with the pleasure. With a hushed whimper, you met him halfway, mouth slightly parted as perspiration slipped down your forehead and cheeks.

“Maybe I’ll go one step further,” his hands gripping your waist as he pistons into you harder amid your cries. “Fill you up and leave you dripping.”

The words he spoke hit you as you coasted toward your orgasm, the backs of your palms pushing into the couch cushions with every thrust.

“Put a baby in you. Make you nice and round so they know you’re mine. That tattoo isn’t enough.”

The dark promise made you cum, your walls pressed against against his cock, milking him as you felt him come inside you with a growl, warmth dripping down your quaking thighs amid your clenched teeth. When you tried to move, he held you down, pressing his cock deeper inside you.

“Keep it inside you, honey. We’re not done yet.”

When he finally slipped out of you, you let out a sigh of relief, your cunt throbbing with the aftermath.

You relaxed too soon, cum smeared down your thighs while you were pulled back onto his lap.

“Thor... I can’t...” you protested, his cock pressed between your wet folds.

“You can. I told you,” Thor answered, holding your face in his hands as he kissed you hard, leaving no room for argument. “You’re gonna give me a baby. Gonna see that belly grow with my seed, aren’t I?”

You were out of breath, mind still spinning as your earlobe caught his teeth.

“Y-yes,” you moaned, his hands lifting you slightly to impale yourself on him.

“You still owe me my show.”

Your thighs burned as you rode him, his eyes on your breasts that bounced with every movement, his hands guiding you in place. More bruises were birth by this mouth against your neck as he stopped for a moment to whisper into your ear.

“It’s a good thing I installed that camera in our room, isn’t it sweetheart?”


End file.
